The invention relates to a rotary disk valve arrangement and to an engine system comprising a rotary disk valve arrangement.
It is known that the ingress of fresh air into a crankcase can be controlled by means of a rotary valve system. DE 35 31 287 C2 in particular describes a two-stroke internal combustion engine in which the supply of fresh air into the crankcase of the internal combustion engine can be controlled by means of displaceable control edges which are arranged in a rotary valve housing which is seated fixedly on the crankcase of the internal combustion engine. The patent describes a circular-segment-shaped rotary valve which is connected rotationally conjointly to a crankshaft and which has a closing edge at the front in the direction of rotation and an opening edge at the rear in the direction of rotation and which is arranged within a rotary valve housing mounted on the crankcase. Here, the wall of the crankcase has an inlet opening with control edges on both sides in the direction of rotation of the rotary valve, and has an intake opening in the opposite wall of the rotary valve housing, said intake opening being situated opposite the inlet opening and having control edges. Furthermore, at least one of the control edges in the rotary valve housing wall is displaceable relative to the corresponding control edge of the inlet opening of the crankcase as a function of the crankshaft rotational speed. Here, the two control edges are designed such that, as the rotational speed increases, the opening angle of the rotary valve control unit is enlarged overall, whereas at low rotational speed, the opening angle is reduced in size overall. The described solution serves for varying the inlet timing as a function of the rotational speed. Separate throttling of the supply of fresh air is not provided.
Disadvantages of said arrangement are that no separate throttling of the supply of fresh air is possible, and that lubrication of the rotary valve arrangement is possible only by means of a separate, additional device.